I Told You So
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: The Governor wants 5-0 to solve whose behind a car jacking gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Well after the major whump in my last story, I decided Danny needed me to be a bit kinder in this one. Only a bit mind. **

**Thanks to Wenwalke for proof reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50. Just doing this for Fun.**

**Chapter One.**

It was just after lunch, and Danny was in his office working on a budget report when Steve returned from a meeting with the Governor. Steve walked straight in to join him, throwing the keys to the Camaro onto the desk.

"Hey, the Governor said thanks for getting the firearms protocol in on time. He said it was really good work. Far too sensible to be my work and that I owe you a steak dinner." Steve said perching on the edge of Danny's desk and smiling.

"Ha, busted." Danny replied leaning back in his chair. "Does that mean you're gonna finish this budget report then, seeing as it's supposed to be your job?"

"Hell no. You know I can't do those things. I persuaded the Governor to give you a small pay raise instead, so I think the steaks are on you." Steve replied.

"Really? You got me a pay raise? How the hell did you manage that?" Danny asked shocked.

"I had to promise not to blow anything up for at least two months. So where are you taking me for dinner tonight?"

"Ok, firstly, we're not going anywhere tonight. It's Amber's birthday and I'm taking her out for the evening, and secondly, you still owe me that steak dinner the Governor ordered 'cos I've been doing these damn reports and protocols for the past four years." Danny explained waving his hands around.

"Fair enough, but you're buying the beers." Steve smiled, and held out his hand.

"Deal." Danny replied taking Steve's hand and shaking it. "And thanks, a pay raise will come in handy, but watching you try not to blow anything up will be the icing on the cake."

"Come on, I've got a new case I need to brief everyone on." Steve said walking out of the office smiling.

Calling the others over he waited 'til everyone was around the smart table and then started to explain. "The Governor has a new case he wants us to look into. HPD have had several reports of people being mugged at knifepoint, and then having their cars jacked. All the cars are sports car types, worth a lot of money. Eye witness reports all give different descriptions of the attackers, so HPD think they are working as part of a carjacking ring."

"Sounds like HPD have a good handle on this, so why does the Governor what us in on it?" Danny asked.

"Because the latest victim was a good friend of his." Steve explained as the others rolled their eyes at the probable misuse of their time.

"Ah, now it makes sense." Danny replied an air of sarcasm to his voice.

"Do we have the witness reports?" Chin asked equally unimpressed with their new case.

"Sure do." Steve replied pulling out a USB and loading it into the smart table. "All the muggings take place after 10pm, usually by two guys. The victims are held at knife point, and some have been made to hand over phones, wallets and jewellery, while others are just made to hand over the car keys and the thief's drive off in the car."

"So nobody's been hurt so far?" Kono enquired.

"One guy tried to put up a bit of a fight, and he was punched in the face and pushed to the ground. No serious injuries, all the others just handed over the stuff like they were instructed." Steve explained.

"So what's the plan?" Lou asked, looking to Steve to take the lead.

"I want you, Chin, and Kono to go speak to the victims, see if you can get anything helpful from them." Steve instructed.

"Ask if they noticed anything suspicious in the days leading up to the thefts." Danny added. "We need to work out if these were planned, cars stolen to order, or if they are just out trolling the streets looking for suitable cars."

"Good point." Chin nodded as he brought up the witness reports so they could divide them up and get the contact details.

"So what are we gonna do?" Danny asked.

"We are going to go speak with some of the shipping companies. These cars have to be leaving the island somehow." Steve said holding his hand out expectantly for Danny's keys.

Danny sighed and handed them over. "I don't know why you even bother giving them back to me," to which Steve just smiled.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Three hours later the team had re-grouped around the smart table. "My vics weren't much use." Lou explained. "They couldn't add any more than their original statement, hadn't noticed anything suspicious before being jumped."

"Same with mine." Chin explained.

"And mine." Kono added.

"So these cars are more than likely just opportunity thefts." Steve summarised.

"Unless they are just that good at what they do." Danny countered while glancing at the clock. "I don't think we can discount stolen to order just yet, even if it does seem unlikely."

"How did you two get on with the shipping yards?" Lou asked.

"We didn't get much, they all said they'd be on the lookout for the cars, but said they don't do checks on what's in the containers they ship." Steve explained.

"I still think that second guy was ruffled by us turning up." Danny said remembering how the manager of one of the companies had paled upon seeing them and looked hot under the collar.

"Danny we can't arrest the guy just 'cos your gut told you he looked shifty. It was a hot day, and the guy was obviously stressed, and you were probably just hungry."

"Whatever." Danny replied. "Just remember you said that when we're reading him his rights 'cos I'm gonna have a big I told you so coming your way."

"Whatever, buddy." Steve smirked.

"So we don't really have much to go on, do we?" Kono asked. "The Governors not gonna be happy."

"We'll just have to wait for another theft and hope we get more leads." Steve sighed.

"What if we don't wait?" Danny asked, an idea forming in his head. Seeing he had the others attention he continued. "What if we try and tempt them? Lay a trap."

"You mean a stinger car?" Chin asked liking Danny's idea.

"Yeah, could we get hold of that car we used a few years ago? With Lori, it worked well enough for us to shut down that car ring."

"I can make some calls." Chin said looking to Steve to confirm their new plan of action.

"Do it." He nodded, and Chin moved away to make the call. "At least I can tell the Governor we're trying to track these guys down. It's a good idea Danny." Steve admitted.

"Of course it is, I thought of it." Danny joked, which earned smiles from the rest of the team.

"I like the plan, but I think we're forgetting something." Lou stated. "These guys like to jack people for the car keys."

"Which is why you will be going under cover" Danny said patting him on the back.

"Me? Why me?" Lou responded.

"As the newest member of the team, it's simply your turn." Danny smirked.

"He's right." Steve laughed supporting his partner's idea. "Make sure you look scared when they demand the keys, let's see how good an actor you are."

"Oh don't you worry, I can act your ass under the table." Lou bantered back at Steve.

Chin returned to the group. "All set, we can have the car from tomorrow."

"Great. Let's call it a day for now and tomorrow we'll decide where to place the car." Steve decided.

"I won't say no to an early finish." Lou smiled.

"Of course not, buddy. Means you can go home and practice making shocked faces into the mirror." Danny teased.

"Actually, I figured since you have been clock watching all afternoon, you'd appreciate getting off early. Danno has a hot date with Amber tonight." Steve explained to the others.

"Oh, really?" Kono said giving a smug smile.

"Get you minds out of the gutter." Danny scolded. "It's her birthday and I'm taking her out for a meal."

"Really, how old is she now? 21? You gonna treat her to her first beer?" Lou joked, knowing that Danny was a little self conscious about the age difference.

Danny's cheeks flushed red. "If you're all done joking about my love life, I'm gonna head off. I still need to wrap her gift."

"Oh, what did you get her?" Kono asked trying to get the boys minds away from teasing poor Danny. She didn't see anything wrong with the age difference, how could she, Adam was a good few years older than herself.

"A bracelet, Grace helped me pick it." Danny replied.

"Have a good night, and say happy birthday from me." Kono said as Danny made his way to his office, to shut down his computer.

"I will. See you in the morning guys. Oh and don't bother phoning if something comes up, I won't be answering." Danny said exiting the office, leaving four smiling team mates behind.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny thanked the waitress as he settled the bill, and waited for Amber to return from the toilet. They had had a nice meal, and Amber had loved her bracelet, putting it on straight away, admiring the Amber stones set in white gold. Now they were headed back to Danny's where he had a surprise of Champaign and strawberries waiting in the fridge.

Smiling, as she returned to Danny's side, Amber slipped her hand into his and they left the restaurant. The Camaro was parked just down the road from the restaurant in a small side street, and they started heading towards it. As they walked along chatting, Danny felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and a feeling of being watched flashed over him. Stopping dead, Danny looked behind him then scanned around him.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked confused by the abrupt halt.

Taking a second to look around once more, Danny replied, "Yeah sorry, I just felt like we were being watched. I'm just being paranoid. We picked up a new case today, and now I'm imagining things. Come on let's get home, I have another surprise for you."

"Danny Williams, you are spoiling me." Amber smiled.

"Sure am." Danny replied leaning in and tenderly kissing her. Momentarily distracted, he failed to see the shadow moving behind them as they entered the side street, and drew closer to the car.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the comments. The Camero is in trouble now and so are Danny and Amber.**

**Chapter Two.**

At the car Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, freezing as he heard a sudden gasp from Amber. Turning around his blood ran cold as he saw two young men, both dressed in dark clothing, and baseball caps pulled down low over their faces.

The one closest to Danny held a switch blade knife, the light from the street lamp glinting off the sharp tip. The other had his arm around Amber, pulling her close to his body, a knife to her throat.

Danny could clearly see the fear in her eyes, and he cursed himself for not being more alert.

"You. Over there." The man holding Amber instructed, pointing towards the wall of the building behind them.

Danny immediately complied, he could try to over power them, even pull off some of Super SEALs slick moves. But he couldn't risk endangering Amber, plus he realised this could be the break in the case they needed. The muggers obviously hadn't realised his car was a police vehicle, therefore equipped with a tracking devise. They could trace his car and find out where the cars were being taken.

"Ok guys. We'll do what you want. No need for anyone to get hurt." Danny said calmly.

"Hand over the keys to the car." The guy nearest to Danny demanded.

"Here." Danny replied holding the keys out. "Now let her go, take the car and get out of here. Just let her go."

"Hand over your wallet and phone too." The guy holding Amber shouted.

"No way, Ano, let's go. Stop pulling this shit, we got the keys." The other guy shouted he was obviously nervous, as he kept looking around making sure no one was coming.

"Shut it. Jackson doesn't pay us enough for the cars, this is an added bonus. Now hand over your phones and wallet."

Danny pulled out his wallet and phone, and handed them over as Amber held out her bag.

"That's a pretty bracelet lady, hand that over too." Ano ordered.

With shaking hands, Amber attempted to remove the bracelet, but was unable to unfasten the clasp.

"Hurry up." The nervous guy shouted. "Take it off now."

"I'm trying." Amber cried, "I can't, I can't undo it."

Danny saw Amber start to break down, her hands shaking more and more. "Babe, it's ok. Just take it steady and undo it." He tried to reassure her.

Amber looked up panicked, the knife now held away from her face, as the guy slid around her getting ready to leave as soon as the bracelet was off. "I can't undo it." She desperately whispered to Danny.

Hearing her desperate plea, Danny took a step forward, intending to help undo the clasp, but inadvertently caused the nervous guy to panic. Thinking Danny was about to tackle him, he plunged his knife into Danny's stomach, causing Danny to gasp and double over.

"Shit, Ike, what the hell did you do?" Ano yelled pushing Amber away from him and running to the car, "come on, let's get out of here." Jumping in the car the two thieves' slammed the Camero into gear and sped away, leaving Danny on the ground clutching at his abdomen, and Amber crawling to his side.

Danny's eyes were scrunched shut as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Amber saw the blood welling up between his fingers, and immediately removed the shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders and placed it over the wound.

Danny groaned and forced his eyes open. "Are ...you ...ok?" He ground out.

Amber nodded then looked around desperate for help. "Help!" She screamed. "Help, somebody help us."

"Babe, it's ok. Just keep the pressure on it." Danny said taking hold of her arm and leaving a bloody hand print behind.

"Somebody, please help us." She screamed again, and was finally heard by two of the waiters from the restaurant, who were taking a smoke break. As they ran to help, one of them quickly pulled out his phone and called for help.

Relieved that Amber was no longer alone, Danny let his eyes close. Now the initial adrenaline was wearing off, the pain in his stomach was starting to register, and he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Danny." He heard Amber cry, so he forced his eyes back open.

"I'm ok." He smiled up at her. "Man, it hurts though."

Minutes later an ambulance arrived, along with an HPD squad car. The EMT's quickly assessed Danny, placing an oxygen mask over his face, and securing IV access, and running in fluids as well as some pain relief. While they did that, HPD quickly took a brief statement from Amber before she joined Danny in the ambulance and they sped off to the hospital.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve entered his house. He'd just returned from a late night swim. As he towelled off the last of the water that ran down his muscular biceps, his phone rang. "McGarrett." He answered.

"Steve, its Duke. I just thought you'd like to know we just had a report of another car jacking. Only this time the owner of the car was stabbed."

"Stabbed, how bad?" Steve asked.

"I don't know many details yet, I'm afraid, just it was a stab wound to the stomach. They've been taken to Queens." Duke explained.

"Ok, thanks Duke. I'll head there straight away." Steve replied and hung up. Immediately he went to hit speed dial to call Danny, then stopped himself. Danny would kill him if he interrupted his evening with Amber. Opting instead for Chin, he hit the speed dial and once the call was answered filled him in, arranging to meet him at the hospital.

Thirty minutes later they met outside the hospital and entered. The waiting room was crowded, and nurses and orderlies were busy rushing around. Heading to the desk, Chin flashed his badge and said, "5-0, we're here to see the stab victim that was involved in a carjacking."

The girl behind the desk quickly tapped on her computer, and then grabbed the ringing phone, pausing on the phone for a second she whispered to the pair. "Detective Williams is in trauma room 3, just round the corner." She added pointing them in the right direction before returning to the phone call.

Moving away from the desk, Steve looked at Chin confused, "did you call Danny?"

"No way brah. You heard him before he left today. No way was I interrupting his hot date." Chin replied.

"Duke must have called him. That's just great, he's gonna be in a fabulous mood." Steve surmised.

Chin glanced at his watch, "he made good time getting here before us, especially if he had to drop Amber off..."

He was cut off by Dr. Pearce rushing out of the room. "Doc." Steve called out.

Pausing for a second, she turned and replied, "Sorry guys, I've got an emergency page, you can go in, he's stable." And she raced off.

Knocking on the door before slowly entering the room, Steve and Chin both stopped dead at the sight before them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: The boys certainly got a shock. Now let's see how Danny is doing. **

**Chapter Three**

Both, Steve, and Chin's mouths dropped open upon realising that Danny hadn't beaten them to interviewing their latest victim, he was the latest victim.

Danny was sat up on a gurney, a nasal cannula looped around his ears and under his nose. A single IV ran into the back of his hand, and apart from a BP cuff around his arm he was monitor free. Amber was sat by his side, her hand entwined with Danny's.

Danny looked up and saw his two friends enter the room. "What took you guys so long? Chin, do you have your pad thingy on you? You need to trace my cars GPS."

Lost for words for a second, Steve finally recovered enough to move closer to the bed and ask, "Danny what the hell happened?"

"HPD didn't fill you in?" Danny asked confused at his friends shocked appearance.

"Duke called and said there was another jacking, the owner got stabbed. We didn't know it was you, are you ok?" Steve asked his eyes roaming his partner's body looking for injuries.

"I'm fine." Danny replied hoisting himself up a little more and grimacing. "It seems I just got a little head start on the whole sting car thing, when the jerks took a liking to my car. Chin can you trace it before they get a chance to disable it?"

"I'll call Kono and have her head to the office and bring up its location." Chin replied, pulling out his phone and moving to the back of the room.

"Where were you stabbed? Are you sure you're ok?" Steve asked still concerned for his partner, noting how pale he looked.

"I'm fine, really Steve. It was a stab wound to the stomach, but I got lucky, didn't hit anything and I'm now the proud owner of seven new stitches." Danny explained.

"He did lose a fair bit of blood though, and his blood pressure has only just come up." Amber ratted Danny out.

"Really?" Steve huffed out as Chin re joined them.

Danny let out a dramatic sigh. "I'm fine, I'm sore, but I'm really fine. I don't even have to stay in. I just have to wait for this bag of fluids to finish." Danny said flapping his left hand around to highlight the IV. "Once it's done, Dr. Pearce will discharge me."

"Ok." Steve replied finally satisfied that his partner was going to be fine.

"Kono's on her way into the office to trace the car. Lou's gonna meet her there. Good to hear you're ok brah. Did I miss what happened?" Chin asked.

"No you didn't, Mr. Over Protective here, was just grilling me to make sure I was ok, which I am." Danny said placing his hand protectively over the wound, and shifting awkwardly on the gurney. Then catching Amber's worried expression, he gave her a quick smile and gently squeezed her hand that was still clinging to his, as if scared to let go.

"So you up to telling us what happened?" Steve asked.

"Sure. We had left the restaurant and were headed for the car. I thought I felt someone watching us, so I stopped and looked around but couldn't see anyone. I chalked it up to paranoia after working the case today. They jumped us at the car and held a knife to Amber's throat." Danny paused to see if Amber was ok. Seeing the tears start to form in her eyes, he gave her a small smile, and another squeeze of the hand before continuing, "They demanded the keys, then one guy wanted our valuables, the other wasn't happy about it. These guys are getting paid for the cars by some guy named, Jackson. Wasn't the guy at the dock called Jackson?" Danny smirked.

"Don't get up on the, I told you so band wagon just yet, Jackson is a common name." Steve replied. But now he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he should have taken his partners gut instincts more seriously earlier that day. After all that was what Danny was great at, reading people.

"So what happened? How did you get stabbed? Did you refuse to hand over your things?" Chin asked.

"Did you try to take them out?" Steve asked.

"No you num nuts, did you not hear the part where they had a knife to my girlfriends throat? Of course we handed over what they wanted." Danny ranted.

"Then what happened?" Chin pushed.

"It was my fault." Amber said, tears running down her cheeks as she fiddled with the bracelet still around her wrist.

"Hey, no it wasn't, it was not your fault." Danny said sternly, pulling their joined hands to his mouth and gently kissing her hand. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have stepped forward. He felt threatened and panicked. I should have known better. It was my fault."

"But if I hadn't been so scared, if I'd have been able to undo the clasp?" Amber sobbed and Danny immediately pulled her up from her chair onto the bed and embraced her, ignoring the pull of the stitches in his abdomen.

"I bought the damn bracelet in the first place, so it's my fault." Danny consoled then looked up to his two friends who were concerned to see Amber so upset. "They wanted the bracelet I bought her for her birthday, but she couldn't undo the clasp. They got angry and shouted to hurry up so I stupidly stepped forward to help her undo it."

"The guy panicked and stabbed you." Steve finished.

"Yeah." Danny confirmed. "They took off in the car, after throwing Amber to the ground." Danny finished running his hand over Amber's grazed elbow.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Chin asked eager to catch the men that had hurt his team mate.

"I'm pretty sure I can put an e-fit together for them both, but I think the car is the best lead." Danny said. "These guys were young and amateurs. They obviously didn't check out the car properly, or they would have seen the pursuit lights."

"We'll see what Kono can do. If we can get a trace on the Camaro we'll know where they're taking the cars. Then we can get a warrant to search the place." Steve said.

"What?" Danny asked shocked. "How much morphine did Dr. Pearce give me? I could have sworn you just said get a warrant."

Steve smiled, "I did. I want to do this by the book. There is no way they are getting out of this one. No one stabs my partner and gets away with it."

Danny smiled then looked at Amber. "You ok, doll?"

Brushing the last of her tears from her face, she nodded, "yeah, I was just scared and thought I was gonna lose you."

"Takes more than a little knife to stop me; you're forgetting I have Super SEAL for a partner. I make a living out of dodging bullets." Danny joked and Amber gave a little laugh.

Chin's phone rang and he hit answer. "Hey cuz, I have you on speaker. Did you trace the Camaro?"

"Sure did, but first, how's Danny?" A worried Kono asked.

"I'm fine babe, a bit sore, but fine." Danny replied. "Now did you trace my car, 'cos I'd really like to get it back before it's cut up into tiny pieces, or re-sprayed to look like Max's monstrosity."

"Oh yeah, he's fine." Lou replied from the other end of the phone. "We got good news for you Danny, we traced the GPS and you're gonna love where it ended up."

"Where?" Danny asked trying to hold back the smirk as he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"It's in a warehouse down by the dock. It's registered to one of the shipping companies you visited this afternoon." Kono explained.

"Which one?" Steve asked dropping his head and shaking it. He also knew the answer.

"Danny was right boss, that guy was shifty. The manager of the company is a Nathan Jackson."

Steve looked over at Danny, who was sitting on the gurney looking like the cat that got the cream. Sighing Steve said, "Go on, say it."

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about, Steven. Say what?" Danny smirked, and Chin tried his best not to laugh.

"You know you're dying to say it. You were right, I was wrong. Go on say it." Steve replied.

"I told you so." Danny said as the rest of the team all broke down laughing.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Time to go get the bad guys. Thanks for all the reviews, apologies for not being able to reply to them but the site must have a glitch and won't show them. Thankfully I have them linked to my e-mail so I have read them all. **

**Chapter Four.**

Two hours later, the team all met on the road leading to the dock and the warehouse where Danny's car was still parked, according to its GPS. Danny carefully slid out of the passenger side of Steve's truck, and Steve saw him wince as he straightened up. Steve wondered to himself if he was doing the right thing by letting Danny join them, and if he should have supported Amber when she had a near meltdown when Danny informed them he was coming too. He still looked pale, and Dr. Pearce had discharged Danny with orders to go home and rest for a day or two, but Danny had been adamant he was ok, and was coming along.

"These guys held a knife to my girlfriend's throat. They threw her to the ground like a ragdoll, and left me bleeding. Not to mention they stole my car. I will be there to take them down. So don't try and stop me, Steven." Danny had ranted, as he changed into clothes Steve had retrieved from his truck.

Steve had given in and allowed it, knowing he would have done exactly the same thing. They had dropped Amber off at Danny's house, where she had once again tried to talk him into staying, but had finally accepted Danny's need to see it through, knowing that it was his job.

Steve reached into the trucks lock box and grabbed his vest, and a spare one he handed to Danny. Struggling into it, Danny refused any help and finally managed to secure the vest. It wasn't the best fit, seeing as it was one of Steve's spares, and it sat awkwardly against his wound, but it was better to have the protection in case things turned nasty. Walking over to the rest of the team, Steve asked, "Did you get the warrant?"

"Sure did." Kono replied flashing the piece of paper before his eyes.

"We've already done a recon. We have five heat signatures in the warehouse, looks like they are working on the cars by night, so not to arouse suspicion from the dock workers." Lou explained.

"You sure you're up to this, brah?" Kono asked worried about Danny's hunched appearance, and pale completion.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise to let you guys take the lead, but I want to see those two jerks arrested." Danny reassured.

"I can understand that." Lou stated coming over and clapping Danny on the back to show his support.

"You're just grateful you don't have to go undercover now. You realise it's still your turn next time." Danny joked.

"Ok, gear up we go in hot. Be prepared for anything." Steve ordered as the others donned vests and checked bullet chambers.

They quietly moved onto the dock, and headed towards the warehouse. Storming the building to shouts of 5-0, the team spread out and surrounded the five men, who were shocked by the sudden entrance. Two men were busy stripping a car of all its identification numbers. While two more, who Danny recognised as the guys that had jacked him, were sat drinking beers near by. Jackson was stood overseeing the work being done on the car.

"Shit Ike, that's the guy you stabbed." Ano yelled.

"Didn't expect to see me again tonight, did you boys?" Danny sneered. "Jacking a cop? Stupid, dumb ass, move. You didn't even check the car out properly, did you? If you had, you would have seen the pursuit package, and the GPS locator."

"You idiots, you jacked a cops car? You led them right to us." Jackson yelled, the vein on his temple bulging.

"You're all under arrest." Kono yelled, "Everyone down on the ground, hands out stretched."

Ike and Ano immediately complied. Dropping to the ground hands splayed in front of them, but one guy, who was wheedling a blowtorch that was attached to a large gas cylinder, hesitated. Danny, who was the closest to him, moved closer. "Drop it now." He ordered and then forced him to the floor, and started to zip tie the guys hands behind his back. His colleague dropped to the floor near by, but Jackson had other ideas. Reaching behind his back he suddenly pulled out a gun, and aimed a shot at Lou, who was standing nearest him. Steve reacted on instinct and immediately fired a shot into Jacksons shoulder, causing him to spin and fire his gun. The bullet found its way to the gas cylinder, right by Danny, and it exploded on impact, throwing everyone to the ground.

Steve was the first to recover, and immediately pounced on Jackson who was attempting to struggle back to his feet. Punching the guy in the face, Steve grabbed his hands and secured them, ignoring the cry of pain. Looking around to check on his team, he saw Lou securing Ike and Ano, yelling orders to them.

Chin had dashed to the two guys that had been nearest the gas cylinder. One was rolling around on the floor, his shirt on fire. Chin immediately forced him to roll, extinguishing the flames. The other sat dazed near by.

"Steve!" A scared scream came from Kono. She had been the nearest to Danny, and as the blast threw her to the ground, she had seen Danny fly through the air and land with a hard thud, his skull making contact with the ground. She had scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her wrist, and ran to Danny's side. Seeing the blood running from Danny's temple, she tried to rouse him, failing, she screamed for Steve.

Steve was by her side in seconds running his hands over his partner, checking for injuries. Stripping off the ill fitting vest, Kono gasped as she saw blood flowing from Danny's abdomen. Steve ripped open Danny's shirt and saw that the stitches, placed only hours before, had been ripped open. Knowing that Chin was on the phone requesting help, and Lou had taken charge of the carjacking crew, Steve concentrated in his partner.

"Danny, Danny, come on man, wake up." He shouted. "Jeez Danny, Amber is gonna kill us. Come on, wake up."

Slowly Danny forced his eyes open, his ears were ringing, his head ached, and there was a renewed pain in his stomach. Focusing on his partner and Kono, who hovered near his side, he croaked, "What happened?"

"The gas cylinder blew." Steve answered watching his partner struggle to remain conscious.

"Does that mean I don't get my pay raise?" Danny asked before his eyes slipped closed again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thanks again to everyone who has read and left a review. Thanks to the guest reviews who I can't reply to.**

** As always a big thanks to wenwalke who is a star for helping me with all my stories. I do keep her busy. **

**Chapter Five.**

Steve, Chin, and Lou, sat in the hospital waiting room. Steve had travelled in the ambulance with Danny, who had stubbornly remained unconscious despite Steve begging him to wake. The others had followed after, allowing HPD to take control of the scene and escort the injured carjackers so their injuries could be tended to.

When they arrived at the hospital they had joined Steve. Not knowing Danny's condition yet, Chin had quickly disappeared, returning minutes later with a nurse and directing her in Kono's direction. Her injured wrist had not gone unnoticed by her eagle eyed cousin. Kono had reluctantly been led off by the nurse for x-rays.

"Have you called Amber yet?" Chin asked Steve, breaking the silence.

"No. It's the middle of the night. I figured we'd find out how he was first. She is gonna go ballistic, she was right, I shouldn't have let him come." Steve sighed.

"Danny didn't get hurt because he was already injured. He was just in the wrong place." Lou reasoned.

"You weren't to know Jackson's bullet would hit the cylinder. It was just one of those things, and Danny will be fine." Chin stated.

"Have you heard anything?" Kono asked retuning to the men's side, her arm in a sling.

"Not yet. How's the arm?" Chin asked his cousin.

"It's fine, just bruised no break." She replied sitting in the chair opposite Steve. "He'll be ok, won't he?"

"Chin's right. Of course he'll be fine." Steve replied as if trying to convince himself.

"But the head injury, he seemed confused. He was only conscious for a few minutes, and was confused, mumbled something about a pay raise." Kono stressed.

Steve gave a small laugh. "No, he wasn't confused." He reassured her as Chin and Lou listened in. "The Governor busted me at our meeting about Danny writing all the protocols, and doing the budget, I haggled him a pay raise for his hard work, but had to promise not to blow anything up for two months to cover it."

"Oh man, that's gonna go down well with Danny. You lost him his pay raise in less than 24 hours." Lou grumbled.

"Technically I didn't blow it up, and I fully intend to make sure the Governor knows that." Steve half smiled.

The team fell silent once again, waiting to be updated. Finally, Dr. Pearce came over and joined them. "When I discharged him this evening, I meant for him to go home. I did not expect to have him wheeled back into the ER a mere few hours later. Unconscious!"

"Sorry doc, he needed to see this through though. How is he?" Steve asked concerned.

"Nursing the mother of all headaches, and rather sore, but he will be fine." She replied as the team let out a collective sigh of relief. "He has a nasty concussion, so will be staying for at least two nights. I've re-stitched his stab wound, and his x-rays show he has two broken ribs. Nothing he can't recover from with rest." She stressed.

"We'll make sure he rests this time doc, promise." Steve replied. Receiving a skeptical look from the doctor, he added. "Really. The case is closed. I'll make sure he takes it easy."

"Good." Dr. Pearce replied, finally satisfied. "He's just being moved to a room, you can see him then. I'll have the nurse come and get you."

"Thanks doc." Steve replied as the team let out a collective sigh and settled back down to wait for Danny's nurse.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

While waiting for the nurse, Chin checked in with HPD. Jackson had been treated for his GSW and taken in for booking, while one of the carjackers had been admitted for treatment for burns. The others were now booked in, and Ike was singing like a canary. Turning over the names of the other guys that were being paid to jack the cars, hoping it would help his case, knowing he was facing charges of assault with a deadly weapon, along with the carjacking charges.

The Governor had called looking for an update on Danny's condition, and information on the cases progress. Pleased that the case had been solved so quickly, the Governor didn't bat an eyelid when Steve mentioned Jackson blowing up the warehouse.

Finally the team had been led to Danny's room. The room was in almost darkness, except for a small light to the side of Danny's bed. The sun was just coming up, and the blinds had been pulled to keep the room dark. A damp cloth rested over Danny's eyes in an attempt to lessen the pain behind his eyes. A single IV ran into the back of Danny's right hand, and his left hand rested on a vomit bowl, held close to his side. Dr. Pearce obviously hadn't been exaggerating when she said a nasty concussion, and Danny was obviously suffering from side effects.

"We've just given him some pain killers and anti sickness medication, he should perk up soon." The nurse informed them. "You can go in, just don't wake him."

The team slowly entered the room and stood around the bed. After a few minutes, Danny's hand came up to shift the cloth on his face.

"Danny." Steve softly said not wanting to make too much noise to cause is friend pain, having suffered from concussions himself in the past, he knew how bad the headaches could be.

Danny peeled off the wash cloth and peered out from underneath it. "Hey." He croaked. Slowly looking around, because it hurt to move his eyes, he settled on Kono and her arm in a sling, "babe, you ok?"

"I'm fine, just bruised." She informed him.

Checking out the others, he noted the scrapes and cuts to their arms and faces. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine Danny." Chin reassured.

"Really? Cos you all kind of look like crap." Danny scowled.

"Well isn't that lovely, here we all are worried about your ass, and you return it with insults, this," Lou said waving his hands in a move Danny would be proud of, and pointing to all the cuts and grazes, "this, is what happens when things get blown to pieces. But we're all fine. You took the brunt of it, as you were closest."

"Did you all get checked out?" Danny asked as he winced at Lou's loud voice.

"We're fine Danny." Steve reassured in a low voice and flashing Lou a dirty look for the pain he had caused Danny. Lou realised his mistake and looked apologetic. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. And my head feels like it's gonna explode." Danny answered honestly. "Did you call Amber?"

"Not yet." Steve answered, "Thought I'd wait 'til morning and I knew you were ok."

"More like putting off the inevitable, you know she is gonna go all crazy lady on our arses."

"Yeah, that too." Steve laughed.

"Did you get all the guys?" Danny asked, he really didn't want the jerks that jacked him to get away.

"Sure did," Kono answered, "and they squealed on the rest of the gang. HPD are rounding them all up as we speak. Case closed."

"HPD are processing the warehouse, your car will have to be processed as evidence before you get it back." Chin informed him.

Danny nodded but Steve asked. "Did they say how long it would take? Was the car ok?"

Danny turned and stared at Steve, who felt his partner's eyes burning into him, and shrugged "what?"

"You're more concerned about my car, MY car, than I am. When the tank blew, which were you more concerned about, the damn car, or me?"

Steve pondered the question for a second, "you. I think." To which the team all started laughing. "But it was a close call. What? It's a nice car." He added when he saw his best friend's eyes bug out."

"I'm joking Danno, of course I was worried about you. Now why don't you get some rest? You look like crap. The others will head home, and I'll call Amber to fill her in, then come back and stay with you."

"You don't have to." Danny replied, slipping the cloth back over his eyes.

"I know, but I want to. Besides I owe you one. If I had trusted your gut before about Jackson, all this might not have happened."

"Shut up you goof, what could we have done? Arrested him under suspicion of my gut feelings? Wouldn't stick, babe."

"I'm still sorry." Steve replied tiredly.

"You can make it up to me by buying me that steak dinner, and the drinks now that I'm not getting the pay raise." Danny said blindly reaching for his friends hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Pay raise still stands. Technically, I didn't blow up the warehouse. Jackson did." Steve said proudly.

"Really?" Danny smiled amused by Steve's creativeness. It had, after all, been his bullet that caused Jackson to spin and hit the gas cylinder. Not that Steve had a choice about firing.

"Yep, so you can still buy the drinks." Steve replied.

"Oh no you tight ass, the drinks are now on you, and I think Amber deserves a steak dinner too. After all, if we had arrested Jackson, her birthday wouldn't have been ruined." Danny joked.

"Ok, fine." Steve conceded.

Danny immediately pulled the cloth off his face and looked at the rest of his team, "my ears are still ringing from the blast. Did he, Mr. Steve, I have moths in my wallet, McGarrett, just agree to part with his cash?"

"Yep," Chin replied.

"That's what I heard." Kono confirmed.

"Perhaps we should get him checked out for a head injury." Lou added.

"Very funny guys, very funny." Steve replied. "Get some sleep." He order Danny as he left the room to make the dreaded call to Danny's other half.

The End

**Three more stories finished so next one won't be long.**


End file.
